Summer
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Finalmente férias. A equipe do coronel Roy Mustang finalmente recebe um bom e merecido mês de férias. Os rapazes resolvem fazer uma viagem de “meninos” e as garotas resolvem relembrar os velhos tempos... No que isso vai dar? ROYAI. PARCEIRIA COM RIIZINHA!
1. Velhos Tempos

Summer

Finalmente férias. A equipe do coronel Roy Mustang finalmente recebe um bom e merecido mês de férias. Os rapazes resolvem fazer uma viagem de "meninos" e as garotas resolvem relembrar os velhos tempos... No que isso vai dar?

Cap. I –

Último dia de trabalho antes das merecidas férias. E como era de se esperar ninguém na sala do coronel estava trabalhando, exceto Riza logicamente. Os rapazes estavam eufóricos. Duas semanas na praia, sem mulher, no caso do casado e com muita pegação no caso dos solteiros.

- O Alex foi muito legal emprestando a casa da família dele, por que mesmo que ele não vai?

- Alguma coisa de família...

- Hum... Deixa para a próxima.

- Gente do céu, praia, cerveja, sombra e mulherada... Quer coisa melhor?

Riza só rolou os olhos. Eles não podiam ser mais "homens". Sempre tinha que ter mulher no meio. Será que eles não sabiam se divertir sem sexo... Não que sexo não fosse uma coisa ruim, nem de longe, mas só pensar nisso, ninguém merece.

- Com licença.

Um ruiva, muito bonita, que havia sido transferida a pouco tempo entra na sala.

Essa que atualmente era a "ficante" de Jean. Não tinham ainda compromisso, mas estavam se entendendo. Se é que vocês nos entendem.

- Riz, o Kaike confirmou e os meus irmãos também.

- Ótimo.

A Loira larga o serviço durante alguns minutos.

- Vai ser como nos velhos tempos.

A Ruivinha sorri.

- E ai, garotas...

Era Maes entrando na conversa já que sua querida esposa iria, já que sua querida filhinha estaria com os avós.

- O que foi, Maes?

- Vocês vão para a casa de quem lá na praia?

- Do vovô. – falou Mellissa que considerava Grumman da família, afinal havia crescido junto com Riza –

- A Gracia comentou... Os velhos tempos.

Uma olhou para outra, no caso dela poderia sim ser um remember, mas no caso da senhora Hughes nem de longe.

- Com certeza.

- Quem mais vai?

- A Maria, o Lipe, a Scieska, a Winry... Os meus irmãos.

- O meu cunhado também, não é?

- Lógico que Kike vai.

- Kike?

Maes segurou o riso.

- É, quando a gente era criança a Gra chamava ele assim, ai pegou.

- Mas ele não gosta muito...

- Frescura, Riz, ele não reclamou da última vez que nos encontramos.

Um sorrisinho se formou nos lábios da ruiva e imediatamente contagiando Riza.

Todos acharam estranho, deveria ter acontecido alguma situação dessas que só acontecem com velhos amigos.

- Será que ele toparia repetir a dose?

- Vai trabalhar, Mellissa.

- Okay, tenho mesmo muita coisa para fazer.

- Muita coisa? Fala sério, Mell, saímos de férias daqui quatro horas, quinze minutos , vinte três segundos e contando.

- Ai Jean... Será que vocês nunca vão tomar jeito?

- Você é muito séria.

- Eu preciso.

A ruiva sai e os rapazes continuam a rodinha da fofoca. Riza que acabava de terminar seu serviço, sai para encaminhar os papéis.

- Cara, tipo, a tenente e a Mell são muito sérias.

- Elas são amigas da minha Gracia, elas cresceram juntas, não podia ser de outro jeito.

- Com certeza.

- Mas e ai, Jean, como vai ser? Vai ficar que nem o Maes só na diversão sem mulher.

- Que isso! Eu e Mell não estamos namorando e ela já falou que não preciso me prender, depois das férias a gente vê se vai rolar ou não.

- Essa é diferente! A garota que eu estava ficando já tava querendo era casamento.

A rapazeada cai no riso.

-

-

Mellissa estava sentada em uma mesa mais afastada com Scieska e Maria Ross. E assim que vê Riza entrando no refeitório acena.

- Riza.

A loura desvia de seu caminho e vai para a mesa onde estavam as garotas.

- Mellissa sua vaca, você notou o que disse lá na sala? Olá meninas.

Riza sentou-se perto da amiga.

- Nossa! Quanto carinho!

Scieska riu.

- Do que você está falando?

- Da história do Kaike.

- Oh... É isso? Fala sério... Eles nem notaram.

- Notaram o que?

- Que eu e a Riz já ficamos com o Kaike.

- O irmão da Gracia.

Falou Maria calmamente enquanto comia algum talo verde.

- Vocês já ficaram com o irmão da Gracia?

A morena não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Ai Sci, como você é antiquada, o que tem?

- Cara, já é estranho quando você está com alguém e aparece alguém que você ou ele ficou... Imagina quando se é amiga...

- Acho que você não entendeu Scieska, eu e a Mell já ficamos, ao mesmo tempo, com Kike.

- Co... Como assim?

- Ficando. Eu de um lado, ela do outro e o kike no meio.

- Ai meu Kami!

As três riem da cara da Scieska. Ela realmente estava chocada.

- Fala que você nunca ficou a três?

- Nu... Nunca.

- Aff! Tem muito a aprender, né Riz?

- Duas semanas com a gente e resolvemos o assunto.

A loura dá um sorriso.

- Mas mudando de assunto... – começou Maria – A Gracia vai com o Kike cedinho, mas e nós?

- Vamos hoje.

- Mas a praia fica meio longe, não é melhor sair amanhã?

- Que nada Scieska, são três horas de viagem, se sairmos as seis chegamos tranqüilas.

- A tempo de uma baladinha para dar uns amassos.

Mell deu uma risadinha.

- Mas e o Jean?

- A gente vai se resolver depois das férias da, Sci.

- Hum... Gente, você são propagando enganosa!

- Minha cara, a gente no quartel tem que ser séria, o ambiente exige, mas fora daqui a história muda... E como muda.

- Com certeza!

Riza dá um sorriso animado.

- Mas e ai, Sci, você é caça ou caçadora?

Indagou Maria.

- O que?

- Você espera chegar ou caça e o deixa achar que foi o caçador?

- Bem... Acho que sou caça...

- Precisamos mudar isso.

Disse Riza enquanto tomava um suco de maracujá.

- Caçar é muito mais legal.

A morena fica vermelha e as outras três riem.

Continua...


	2. Casa

Summer

**Cap II – Casa**

- Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem sem mim? – Maes dizia choroso.

-- Não se preocupa, você vai estar na mesma praia. Tó, o endereço –entrega um papel pro marido-

- Mas Gra...

- Eu já disse que vou estar com as meninas. Riz, Mell, Sci, Mari e Win. Lembra?

-suspira- - Já que não tem jeito mesmo... Kaike, acho bom cuidar MUITO bem da minha esposa!

-bate continência- - Sim senhor! Não precisa se preocupar, Tenente Coronel!

Gracia dá um tapa no ombro do irmão e um beijo no marido e entra no carro, sendo seguida por Kike. Quando ele fecha a porta, fala.

- Esse seu marido ai... Ele é meio duvidoso...

A mulher olha para o castanho e começa a rir, até seu rosto chegar a uma tonalidade que passava há muito do vermelho.

- Só você mesmo, hein, Kike?

* * *

As três horas de viajem custaram menos do que os irmãos imaginavam pra passar, contando que dormiram. Quando deram por si, estavam parados na frente da casa do "vovô" – tanto Mell quanto os dois chamavam Grumman assim, devido a intimidade com Riz.

A casa era uma bela mansão, isso sim. No mais puro estilo colonial, com enormes janelas e paredes de uma tonalidade amarelada. Vidros perfeitamente limpos – com certeza trabalho de uma empregada da família – eram cobertos por cortinas avermelhadas, que olhando por fora não pareciam ornar com o local.

Gracia tocou a campainha, já que ambos tinham esquecido a copia da chave que tinham, e foram recebidos por uma alegre Winry.

- Ah, bom dia, Win.

- Dia Gra, Kike.

- Viu, cadê as meninas? –falou, deixando as malas na sala-

- Riz e Mell estão capotadas ainda, acho que beberam demais ontem a noite. Mari e Sci estão na piscina, com os rapazes.

- Posso ir chamá-las?!

-olha pro irmão- - Vai, Kike. Vou lá pra trás com a Win.

- Tá.

Kaike começou a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto de Riza – já que, provavelmente, as duas estavam dormindo no mesmo quarto. Mania besta de criança. – enquanto Gracia ia em direção a piscina.

Abriu a porta com cuidado. Não queria perder aquela oportunidade de acordar elas, e sabia que elas não iam reclamar.

Chacoalhou um pouco a Riza, que nem se mexeu. Depois tentou a Mell, que também nem se quer reagiu. Abriu um sorriso malicioso e deitou entre elas.

Começou com Mellissa. Depositava beijos em toda a extensão do pescoço da moça, essa que só soltava alguns gemidos. Quando ele finalmente beijou-a nos lábios, ela acordou.

–sussura- - Kike?

- Shhh, ainda tenho que acordar a Riz...

- Ela tem sono pesado...

- Eu sei... E prefiro assim –sorri malicioso-

- Você não presta.

- Mas vocês duas gostam.

Mell afundou a cabeça no travesseiro para abafar as risadas e Kike se concentrou em acordar a loirinha.

Começou do mesmo jeito que acordou a ruiva. Beijos no pescoço, passando para os lábios. Esses que ela entreabriu inconscientemente, deixando Kaike explorar sua boca com a língua, ainda que estivesse dormindo.

O castanho soltou um suspiro e voltou a beijar o pescoço da loira. Realmente, sono pesado era apelido pra descrever o quanto Riza Hawkeye dormia depois de ter bebido a quantidade que devia ter bebido.

Passou as mãos por debaixo da blusa da loira e começou a acariciar sua barriga, provocando arrepios na moça, e fazendo-a acordar.

-geme baixinho- - O que pensa estar fazendo, Kaike?!

- Acordando você.

- Mala.

- Você gosta.

Riza dá um tapa no ombro do amigo e se levanta.

- Preciso de um banho.

- Eu também, Riz. Eu também.

-o castanho ri- - Eu não quero saber o que vocês duas fizeram ontem a noite pra estarem precisando tão urgentemente de um banho.

-sussura pra ruiva- - Quer responder essa, Mell?

- Ah, Kike, a gente REALMENTE precisa te contar o que fizemos? Qual é, eu e a Riz no mesmo quarto...

- FILHAS DA MÃE, EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA SABER!

- É mentira da Mell, Kike. Eu não fiz nada, pelo menos não com ela.

Kaike ficou alguns instantes parados tentando digerir a informação. E pela cara dele, não funcionou.

- Que cara é essa Kike? Você não lembra que já dormiu com nós duas ao mesmo tempo?

- Eu sei, Mell, mas não tava a fim de saber disso. Eu preferia estar junto com vocês, você sabe.

- NINFOMANIACO! –as duas gritam juntas-

- Você sabe que nós duas te deixamos bem cansado, com a viajem você não ia agüentar...

- Riz, informação demais! –puxa a loira- - Vamos tomar banho, vem logo.

* * *

Quando Kaike já tinha decido e estava conversando com sua irmã, Mari e Sci, um ruivo veio na direção dele.

- Eae, Kaike?

- Tudo bom, Jean?

-ri- - Como é? Agora você vem perguntar?

- Como?

- Ué, você foi primeiro dar uns amassos na minha irmã, antes de vir cumprimentar a gente, valeu hein?!

- AHN? Não, nada disso, eu só fui acordar ela e a Riz e-

- COMO É? –grita pra um outro ruivo- Viu, Gabriel, o Kike foi primeiro dar uns pegas na Mell e na Riz, antes de vir aqui! Viu essa?!

-o outro ri- - Ah, Jean, você sabe muito bem o quanto o Kike curte se divertir com as duas, principalmente se elas estão juntas.

Kaike olhou pra irmã, que ria com as meninas. Sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Só esses aí pra deixarem ele com vergonha, mesmo!

Tá, não eram só eles. E percebeu isso quando sentiu DOIS PARES de braços agarrarem ele. Riza e Mellissa, a dupla que tinha metido ele nessa confusão. Mell olhou para o irmão e sorriu.

-sorrindo pro Jean- - Viu, Tchuco, a nossa amiga nova?

- NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM, DESGRAÇA! –pausa- Que amiga?

-a loira sorri- - A Schiescka, _Tchuco._ –debochando-

- Ah, não, Riz, você também não.

As duas riem e Jean logo percebe a morena escondida atrás de Gracia e de Maria. Por mais que tivesse tentado, não conseguiu não olhar pra moça.

As pernas perfeitas, a saia avermelhada num comprimento ótimo: nem muito curta, nem muito comprida. E uma regata branca, pra completar o visual. Simples e sedutor, mas sem ser vulgar. O tipo de garota que gostava. Não conseguiu se impedir de ir falar com ela. Afinal, iam passar um tempo juntos na casa, precisavam conversar!

- Você que é a Schiescka?

- É... Sou...

Ele riu. Ela era tímida. Tão diferente das mulheres que estava acostumado... Principalmente por essas serem Maria Ross, Gracia Hitch – agora Hughes- e principalmente Elizabeth Hawkeye. Aqueles demônios... Mas ele as adorava. Mas que eram pestes, eram...

- Então, Schiescka...

- Sci. Me chama de Sci.

- Okay, Sci. Então, você trabalha com elas?

- Trabalho com a Riz, a Mell e a Maria.

-ele ri- - Elas também são abusadas desse jeito no QG?

-ela se junta a ele- - Nah, elas são é bem comportadas. Riz é chamada de Ice Queen, por causa do jeito serio dela!

- Fala sério?

- Sim.

-atônito- Uau, estou sem palavras. Mas e minha irmãzinha?

- Igualzinha, mas sem a fama de rainha do gelo.

-Ah, claro, ela seria a Ice Princess?

A morena não consegue se impedir de rir alto com aquele comentário.

Continua...

**N/A: **Bom, esse cap foi feito pela Mizinha, que espera MUITO que vocês gostem ;3


	3. Eles

_**Summer**_

**Cap. III**

Scieska e Jean ficaram conversando e como a sala parecia estar abarrotada por Riza, Mell e Kike que riam falando de alguma coisa. Gracia que mexia com um baralho e olhava os emails que a filha havia mandado, Winry e Felipe brincavam de " Eu para as quatro" e Maria e Gabriel que assistiam TV então o casal foi para a área da piscina.

- É mais fácil conversar aqui, mas do que falávamos mesmo?

Sentaram em uma das mesas que ficavam perto da piscina.

- Livros... Você disse que gosta dos clássicos...

- Oh, sim. Eu gosto muito de ler, não só eu como minha irmã e o resto da galera do mal lá de dentro. Não sei, é como conhecer muitos lugares sem sair do lugar.

- Eu sei! Nossa!! Eu amo ler!! Leio tudo o que chega as minhas mãos!!

- Hum... E o que estava lendo recentemente?

- Sonho de uma noite de verão...

- A história dos amores que se confundem por causas dos levados seres da floresta.

- Eu já li outras vezes, mas a cada vez é como se fosse a primeira vez!

Jean estava encantado com a garota. Os traços finos e delicados, a maneira como ela gesticulava e paixão com que ela falava. Estava realmente encantado.

- O que foi?

Scieska notou que os orbes verdes do rapaz estavam olhando-a, mas ele não parecia estar prestando muita atenção no que ela falava.

- Seus olhos...

- O que têm eles?

- Você enxerga tão mal assim? O grau dessas lentes parece ser muito forte.

- Bem... Digamos que eu não leia nada, nem se for um letreiro de neon!

Ela ri.

- Mas você enxerga a mim ou o portão ali...

Ele aponta.

- Enxergo... Mas só até uma certa distancia, e num campo bem reduzido. Mais ou menos até quinze metros.

- Você não vai ler por aqui, então posso tirá-los?

- Er... Não sei...

Mas Jean não esperou e tirou os óculos da morena.

- Ficou ainda mais bonita.

- E bem ceguinha!

Ela ri e fica corada e ao ver dele ainda mais linda.

- Eu cuido de você!

-

-

Winry e Fellipe estavam um pouco entediados.

- Vamos à cidade?

- Um sorvete agora até que não seria mal.

- Então está certo.

- Vou dar uma ajeitada no cabelo, um minutinho!

- Okay.

O ruivinho mais novo caminha até o primo Gabriel que conversava animadamente com Maria, que agora ostentava um cabelo a altura dos ombros e uma franjinha.

- Ei Gabriel!

- O que foi, Fellipe?

- Posso pegar a Dodge?

- Pode, a chave está na bolsa da Mell.

- Certo.

- Ei! Aonde vai?

- Na cidade tomar um sorvete com a Winry.

- Oh...

- Por quê?

- Nada.

A loirinha desceu as escadas com uma carteirinha de mão.

- Vamos?

- Só vou pegar a chave na bolsa da Mell.

- Certo.

- Mellzinha!!

- O que foi, baby?

- Pega a chave da Dodge para mim.

- Vai sair?

- Vou sim, com a Winry.

Mellisa estica a mão até a bolsa.

- Você viu, Riz, os dois vão sair para passear! Que bonitinho!

- Que bonitinho!! Mas cuidado com o Edward...

Riza ria.

- Quem é esse? O Chibi de quem vocês falam?

- Ele não é mais tão nanico... – ela joga a chave para ele – Juízo, Cowboy!

- Sempre, prima.

Ele e Winry saem.

- O que foi? O que foi que perdi?

- O Lipe arrastando uma asinha para a Winry.

- A loirinha?

- É!

- O garoto tem bom gosto.

Riza dá um tapa no moreno.

- Ela só tem dezenove!! Olha o respeito!

- Eu não disse que queria ficar com ela, eu disse que é bonita.

- Sei...

As duas volta a mexer com o baralho e quando terminam o castelo ele derruba tudo.

- Oops!

- Kaike!??

- Isso é chato!!

Ele dá um beijo no pescoço da ruiva.

- Larga de ser indecente!

- Você gosta!

- Talvez...

Riza sai da mesa e ir para a cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer. Enquanto Kaike e Mell discutiam a "relação" que tinham.

-

-

Em outro ponto da cidade, um grupo de rapazes, divididos em dois carros chegam a uma grande residência a beira mar. A casa era ENORME e era azul clara com detalhes em branco.

- Essa é a casinha de praia do Alex?

Breda levantou os óculos que usava.

- Eu não quero imaginar a casona!!!

Todos riem e começam a tirar as coisas de dentro dos carros. A acomodação não foi difícil, as criadas mostraram a casa e como quartos não era uma coisa com a qual se preocupar, cada um ficou em um.

- Hey, cadê o Maes?

- No telefone com a Elycia!

- Gente! A filha está com os avós, por que ele não pode dar um trégua para a coitada?

- Vai saber!

Enquanto Fury e Fallman instalavam um PS2 na televisão, os outros estavam jogados pela sala.

- E ai, negada?

- Já desligou o telefone?

- Acho que a ligação caiu...

- Hum... Mas onde fica mesmo a casa dos seus sogros?

- Eles não moram na cidade, moram na fazenda.

- Sério?

- Meu sogro não tem paciência com cidade... Prefere a "fazendinha" dele.

- Que legal! A Elycia deve gostar de lá!

- Ah ela gosta!! Sabe, ela estava me contando do presentinho que ganhou dos avós!

Todos olharam feio para Breda. Por que raios ele tinha que tocar no nome Elycia?

- Um cavalo Mustang.

Todos olharam com cara de besta para Maes.

- Um cavalo de raça muito caro. São selvagens, considerados os melhores para corridas devido sua resistência!

- Cavalo de raça? Que tipo de avô da um presente assim para os netos?

- Do tipo que possui seis fazendas!

- SEIS!?

- É. Mas não me olhem assim, o ultimo "presentinho" do Grumman para a netinha querida foi uma fazenda montada com uns dois milhares de cabeça de gado.

- Peraí, mas ele não é avô da tenente?

- Isso mesmo.

- E como você sabe disso?

- A Gracia me contou.

Maes falou com o tom mais monótono que tinha.

- Mas e ai? Querem ver as fotos da minha filhinha em cima do Hades? Ela ficou tão bonitinha de roupa de equitação!!

- Não!!!

- Mas vocês...

Roy toma as fotos que Maes tinha nas mãos.

- Isso fica comigo até segunda ordem!

Mas ao contrário do que pensaram, Maes não abriu um berreiro ou começou a reclamar.

- Não vai chorar as fotos, não?

- Aquelas? – pausa – Deixa para o Roy! Eu tenho muitas mais aqui!

Ele retira do bolso uma maquina digital ultimo modelo.

- O.O

- Esse bebezinho aqui é capaz de armazenar mais de quinhentas fotos!

- Fala sério...

- O papinho tá legal, mas que tal irmos a cidade dar uma reconhecida no território?

- Gostei! Com esse sol, deve ter um monte de gatas dando sopa.

- Nananinanão!

Maes havia se sentado no sofá.

- Por quê?

- É! Por quê?

- Só porque você é um cara casado, não quer dizer que a gente tenha que ficar na seca!

- Não é por isso! É que o Ed e o Al vão chegar agorinha.

- O QUE?? VOCÊ CHAMOU AQUELA PULGA QUE ACHA QUE PODE ESCALAR O EVEREST??

- Menos man. Bem menos... E o Demmy Brosh também vem com eles!

- O Brosh é gente boa!

Declarou Breda.

- E tem um tombo pela Maria Ross!

Havoc deu uma risadinha.

- Um tombo? Aquilo tá mais para uma queda do Everest!

Visto que os amigos não sairiam, Roy resolveu ficar.

- Campeonato de futebol no PS2!

Gritou Breda.

- Eu vou ganhar!!

Alguém disse!

-

-

Dentro da grande casa da família Hawkeye o silêncio reinava. Estavam na sala vendo um filme. Mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco...

- GENTE!!

Mellissa levanta-se no pulo assustando todos os presentes na sala.

- O QUE FOI DESGRAÇA?

Gabriel se assustou e derrubou todo o sorvete que dividia com Maria no corpo.

- Vou ignorar isso... – ela olha para o irmão – Amanhã é o niver do Tchuco e PRECISAMOS fazer uma festinha!

- Yeah! - Riza se levantou – Festinha!

- A não! Eu não quero um bando de gente chata e paga pau!

- Idiota! Não vamos fazer uma festa para penetras, só a nata! Nossos amigos devem estar por aqui!

- Oh... Se é assim, sim!

- Graccie! Vamos fazer uma festa!

- Vamos!! Estou louca para ganhar poker com alguém! Já que aqui, NINGUÉM, quer jogar comigo!

- Você é pokermaniaca!

- E o meu cunhado jura que ela só joga Bride!

- Tem gente que acredita em tudo, meu caro Gabriel!

Continua...

Galera do mal, eu e a Mii voltamos com mais um cap!

Espero que gostem e comentem!

Kiss kiss


	4. Compras, Convite

_**Summer**_

**Cap IV**

- TCHUUUCOO!

O ruivo pigarreou. – Já disse que não gosto que me chamem assim, Gra. O que aconteceu?

- A Mell disse que ia fazer uma festa pra você, certo?

- Sim.

- Cadê ela?

Jean parou para pensar por uns instantes. – Fazendo a mesma coisa que a Riz.

- Dormindo, ainda?!

- É. Pede pro Gabriel e o Lipe irem chamar elas.

Gracia revirou os olhos e saiu da cozinha, caminhando até a sala. – Ga, Lipe.

- Sim Gra?

- Lipe, será que você e o Ga podem ir acordar a Riz e a Mell?

- Okay.

Os dois ruivos subiram as escadas e entraram na primeira porta, embora não fosse o quarto de nenhuma das duas, Kaike ainda dormia também. Gabriel abriu a porta e encontrou uma cena que ambos já imaginavam.

Kike estava deitado entre Riza e Mellissa, e os três – pelo que os ruivos podiam perceber – estavam cobertos apenas por um lençol branco. Lipe sorriu maldosamente e desceu as escadas correndo, para depois subi-las novamente, mas dessa vez, carregando algo que parecia ser um balde.

Gabriel ajudou o amigo a virar o conteúdo do balde em cima dos três que dormiam profundamente. Não foi surpresa nenhuma, eles acordarem na mesma hora.

- FILHOS DA MÃE! – Riza gritou, sentada, mas ainda com o lençol por cima do corpo.

Enquanto Lipe não conseguia parar de rir, Gabriel respondeu. – Riz, o que acontece quando se joga água num lençol branco?

- Fica transparente, por quê? – A loira pareceu se lembrar de algo. – EU ODEIO VOCÊS! – Gritou, enquanto pegava o balde e jogava, acertando a porta, já fechada.

-

-

- Eu odeio fazer compras. – Kaike reclamou, descendo do carro que tinha pego emprestado de Riza. Era um automóvel deveras extravagante a luz do dia, e pior ainda a luz da lua: uma BMW. E não qualquer uma, era uma Z4 vermelha.

Jean riu. – Eu também não gosto, mas elas mandaram.

Gabriel acompanhou o irmão. – É verdade. Temos duas alcoólatras em casa, alguém tem que comprar bebida.

Os três riram e foram em direção a parte onde estavam as geladeiras. Kaike andava na frente, meio mal-humorado, até ouvir uma voz conhecida. O ruivo, que andava cabisbaixo, levantou a cabeça para confirmar o que ouvia.

- Maes?

O homem levantou a cabeça. – Kaike?!

- Ah, é você mesmo!

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivessem numa casa perto da praia.

- E estamos. É a casa do avô da Riz, mas elas resolveram fazer uma festa de aniversario pro Jean.

- Hm...

- E, claro, sobrou pra gente comprar bebidas.

Maes olhou o carrinho que um dos ruivos carregava. – Tudo isso?!

Kaike riu. – Mell e Riz bebem por todos nós, se quer saber. Ah, se quiserem ir, você tem o endereço, né?

- Pode deixar.

- E seus amigos podem ir também. – disse, colocando três garrafas de champanhe no carrinho que empurrava.

Maes olhou o que o cunhado fazia assustado. – Três champanhas não é muita coisa?!

- Na verdade, é só de pirraça. Se bem que não duvido que bebam...

- Pirraça?

- O Biel que tá pagando. – Kike apontou para um dos ruivos. – É um dos irmãos da Mell.

- E só por isso precisa fazer ele gastar?

- Ele tem grana. Alem de que ele aprontou uma comigo, com a Riz e com a Mell hoje de manhã.

- Ah... – De repente, ouviu alguém chamá-lo. – Kaike, eu tenho que ir ou aqueles ali entram em desespero.

- Okay.

- Mas pergunto pra eles se querem ir. Se for, até mais tarde. – Maes falou, indo em direção aos amigos.

Kaike deu de ombros e continuou a pegar algumas bebidas – Vodka, Martini, Sakê, Campari, eram as mais notáveis dentro do carrinho. Quando achou que era suficiente, foi em direção do caixa.

-

-

- Falta alguma coisa? – disse Riza, que ajudava Mell a ajeitar uma das várias caixas de som.

- Não, aqui não. – a ruiva respondeu. – WINRY!! – gritou para a loira, parada perto da porta da casa.

- Sim?

- Quem tá fazendo o bolo? Ou vocês vão comprar?

- Hmm... – Ela foi até a cozinha, para depois abrir a janela do cômodo e gritar para as outras duas. – O LIPE!!

Riza e Mell se entreolharam e sorriram maliciosas. Foram até a edícula, e a loura ligou mais um freezer na tomada. Iam precisar dele também. Estavam conversando sobre algo que Kike não conseguiu entender ao abrir a porta do lugar e chamá-las para ajudar a tirar as bebidas do carro.

- Não tem muita bebida não, Kike? – a loira perguntou.

- Você sabe muito bem que você e essa sua amiga bebem por todos nós, né Riz? – disse, dando um selinho em Riza.

- Exagero. – as duas moças disseram juntas.

- Ah, para. Vocês não ficaram bravas né?

Elas não responderam, e ele continuou.

- Sabem que eu amo vocês duas né? Não consigo me ver sem vocês!

- Mentira!

- Não é não! – disse, abraçando as duas.

- Sexo aqui não. – os três ouviram a voz de Jean. – Quarto serve pra isso, ok?

- TCHUCO!

- Sim, irmãzinha?

- VAZA!

-

-

Já era quase de noite, quando finalmente todos os convidados chegaram - ou o que Riza e Mell pensavam. Ninguém ouviu a campainha tocar novamente, próximo das 20h. Exceto uma empregada, que estava de saída. A mulher abriu a porta, guiou os recém-chegados até os fundos, onde todos estavam e saiu, indo embora tão rápido quanto chegou.

Maes jurava que não sabia onde estava quando pisou novamente fora da casa. Ele podia ter certeza de que era o endereço correto, mas... PERAI, era a sua Gracia, sentada ali, numa mesa jogando Poker?!

- Maes...

- Sim Roy?

- Você tem certeza que era aqui? Porque se você me fez desistir de ir prum bar pra vir pra cá, faço picadinho de você!

- Ei Mustang!

- Sim Brosh?

- Aquela ali não é a tenente Ross?! – disse, apontando para uma mulher que estava sentada numa cadeira, no colo de um ruivo.

O moreno revirou os olhos e olhou em redor. De fato, aquela ali era Maria Ross. Não sabia quem era o cara, mas que era ela, era.

Viu também Gracia Hughes sentada numa mesa, jogando o que parecia ser poker, com caras que também nunca tinha visto na vida. Winry e Shiescka estavam cada uma nos ombros de um ruivo, e pareciam estar fazendo uma – infantil, mas clássica – briga de galo.

Mas quando olhou para borda oposta da piscina, teve que se controlar para não ir embora naquele momento. Cutucou Havoc, afinal, podia estar enganado.

- Sim, Mustang? – disse o loiro, ao ser cutucado. – O que foi?

- Me diz que eu estou ficando cego.

- Por quê?

- Aquelas ali, agarrando o cunhado do Maes não são a Hawkeye e a sua garota, são?!

O louro não respondeu. Viu a ruiva olhá-lo, e falar algo para os outros dois, depois sair da piscina e ir em sua direção, abraçando-o.

- Jean! – Ela falou. – O que faz aqui?!

- Surpresa?

- Sim, um pouco.

- Seu amigo ali convidou Hughes, e consequentemente, nós.

- Ah...

- O que foi?

- Riz não vai gostar dele não ter avisado. –suspira- Mas ela vai... – Mell fez uma pausa, para pensar nas palavras. - Deixar ele de castigo, se é que você me entende... E isso vai ser hilário!

Ela disse, e correu em direção ao casal que estava se beijando.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Cap da Mizinha, que pede muitas desculpas por ele ser curto. To tendo que estudar pro Enem que é esse findi! E tá me matando! Mas espero que gostem desse cap, foi feito com carinho e com muitas risadas! Kisus no kokoro!


	5. Convidados

_**Summer**_

**Cap. V – Convidados**

Riza e Kaike não entendem quando Mellissa sai da piscina.

- O que deu nela? – Riza pergunta –

- Sei lá. Ela nunca regulou muito bem... Sobra mais para você. – ele dá um sorriso e beija a loura –

A idéia não era ruim. Mas o que dava graça na situação era ela e Mell se aproveitando de Kike...

O moreno empurrou a Hawkeye contra a borda da piscina para beijá-la e nesse momento ela olhou para onde Mellissa estava, mas isso não era o pior da historia, o problema era com quem ela estava!!

Aquele lá não podia ser Jean Havoc?!

Levou o olhar para um ponto mais distante e viu Maes? Roy? Edward? E o resto do pessoal?

- O que foi, Riz?

- O que o seu cunhado, o meu chefe e o resto da renca está fazendo aqui?

- Bem... Eu chamei o Maes e os amigos.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? – ela o empurrou o homem –

- Calma, Riz... Eu...

- VOCÊ NADA! – saiu da água – OLHA KAIKE, EU NUNCA ME IMPORTEI DE QUANDO USAMOS A MINHA CASA VOCÊS CHAMAREM QUEM BEM ENTENDEM, MAS QUANDO SE TRATA DO MEU CHEFE ACHO QUE EU DEVERIA SER COMUNICADA!

- Olha o piti!

Ela respira fundo e conta até dez.

- Eu vou lá recebê-los e você por favor mantenha uma distancia de dez metros de mim!

- Mas...

- Mais nada!

A mulher veste o shortinho jeans, a regatinha branca toda bordada com paetês prateados, a sandália e da uma ajeitada no cabelo.

No caminho, vê Gracia jogando e com toda certeza ganhando, e Maes olhando sem saber o que fazer ou sei lá o que. Ela sorri. Iria ser uma cena engraçada.

* * *

Mellissa puxando Jean pela mão caminha até onde Maria estava se pegando com Gabriel.

- Nossa! Eu não imaginava que vocês estavam nessa praia!

- Er... – ele ainda estava meio zonzo –

- Quem foi que chamou vocês? O kaike? Bem, deve ter sido porque ele é cunhado do Maes! Por que você não ligou?

- Aquela ali é a Maria Ross?

- Oh... Sim, ela e o meu irmão.

- Hum... E aquele cara que você estava era...?

- Kaike. O irmão da Gracia. Por quê?

- É que...

- Jean, eu tenho certeza de que você já agarrou alguém nesses dias, a diferença é que eu não sei quem é.

- Não é isso... É que... Você e a capitã...

- Oh... – ela ri – Depois a gente conversa. – ela pigarreia – Maria, um minutinho, please!

Mas nenhum dos dois se quer olha para Mell.

- Gente! – ela estressa – GABRIEL! TIRA A MÃO DAS COXAS DA MARIA! TEM GENTE OLHANDO!

Gabriel olha para a irmã.

- O que foi, monstro?

- Chegou mais gente, dá "oi" para ela Jean!

- Eae Tenente Ross.

A morena que havia ido beijar o pescoço do ruivo para e olha.

- Havoc? – O.O –

- Eu mesmo.

Ela levanta no pulo.

- Nossa... Eu não sabia... Quem mais está ai?

- Todo mundo, Maa. – a ruiva dá um beijo em Havoc – Vamos lá cumprimentar a galera.

- Va... Vamos. – ela pega a mão de Gabriel – Vamos.

Mellissa segura o riso.

* * *

Riza caminha até Gracia e abaixa para sussurrar no ouvido dela.

- Não acha que já está na hora de parar?

- Oh Riz... Eu não posso sair por ai agarrando alguém, sou casada e bem satisfeita com meu maridinho, tenho que me divertir de algum jeito.

Ela dá um sorriso malvado.

- Royal Straight Flush! – ela puxa o dinheiro – Desculpe, rapazes.

- Então porque você não vai ali e dá uns amassos no seu maridinho. – Riza aponta –

- Do que... – ela olha – MAES?! O que ele está fazendo aqui sem aviso prévio?

- Cortesia do seu irmãozinho, Gracci.

A mulher do tenente-coronel olha para o irmão que estava na piscina e lhe lança um olhar assassino.

- Tira essa cara de perva jogadora de poker e vai lá antes que ele tenha um treco.

Riza dá um tapinha nas costas da amiga e segue o caminho.

Kaike iria morrer!

Mas agora tinha que receber as visitas.

- Boa noite, rapazes!

Ela prendia o cabelo com um daqueles palitos chineses. Apesar do visal ser simples, favorecia muito a loura sem excessos.

- Boa noite, capitã.

- Nada de capitã, por favor, bem... Creio que o Kaike tenha chamado vocês, então, gostando da festinha?

- A gente acabou de chegar.

- O que foi, general? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – ela olhou para os lados –

- Não... E você sabe meu nome.

Gracia ajeita o vestido de alças e decote em "u" soltinho que ia até o joelho e dá o melhor sorriso que encontra.

- Oi, meu bem! Você não me avisou que vinha me ver hoje! – ela segura o rosto dele e lhe dá um beijo nos lábios –

- O Kaike me chamou... Você está bem?

Maes parecia meio perdido.

- Que bom, estava com saudades. – o que não era mentira –

- Será que a gente podia falar em outro lugar, tá meio barulhento aqui.

- Pode sim. – ela o pega pela mão e o arrasta para dentro da casa –

- Oi, rapazes! – Mellissa volta –

- E ai. – Maria volta com Gabriel abraçando sua cintura – Dammy.

- Oi...

Depois de um climinha meio estranho.

- Bem, fiquem a vontade... E Edward, se você está procurando a Winry, vai ali na piscina, acho que ela esta fazendo briga de galo com a Sci.

- Briga de galo? A nee-chan? – era Al –

- Ela e o Lipe.

- Okay.

Ai o pessoal se dispersa.

* * *

Gracia levou Maes para a sala principal da casa.

- O que foi, amor?

- Gracia, meu amor, mãe da minha filha... – ele respira fundo – O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO NAQUELA MESA CHEIA DE UNS CARAS QUE EU NUNCA VI NA VIDA?????

Uma veia saltou na testa dele.

- Respira, amor. – ela o faz sentar no sofá – Não são desconhecidos, são Luccas, Mauricio, Fellipe, Tommy, Fernando e Kaio... Eu os conheço a muitos anos e eu estava jogando poker, já que não tinha nada para fazer.

- E desde quando você joga poker?

- Desde os quinze anos e muito bem, querido.

- Mas eu já quis te ensinar e você disse que nada a ver.

- Para que você ia me ensinar algo que eu já sabia fazer? E fora que você não joga tão bem assim.

- O QUE? NINGUEM É TÃO BOM NO BLEFE QUANTO EU!!

- Não. Você não sabe blefar, mas isso não vem ao caso. Não sei porque você está estressado, eu não fiz nada errado.

- Fora você estar em uma mesa rodeada de homens que eu não conheço...

- Olha o respeito, Maes! Eu não fiz nada!

- Mas eu não acredito que te conheço a muitos anos e não sabia que você sabia jogar e aquilo que você estava bebendo era Vodka?

- Gyn tônica.

- Comigo você não bebe nem vinho.

- Depois que eu te conheci eu quase não bebo mais, aqui está sendo uma exceção.

Maes faz um bico.

- Não precisa ficar assim, eu estou com meus amigos e tenho certeza de que você não é igual lá em casa e com os rapazes.

- Mas... – ele pensa melhor – Nada. Você está certa, mas eu fiquei meio chocado.

- Você bem que poderia ter avisado que vinha.

- Eu prefiro assim. – ele sorri – Você está muito linda, meu bem.

Bem, depois disso eles começam a dar uns amassos no sofá.

- Será que dá para ir para o quarto, isso não é uma cena legal.

Era Kaike num tom debochado.

- Vai te catar cunhado.

- Vai ver se a Riz está sozinha.

- A Riz? – ele dá uma risada – Se eu chegar a menos de dez metros dela é capaz dela tentar me afogar na piscina. E pelo que notei, parece que ela e a Mellissa tem outra vitima em mente.

- Muito interessante. – a Gracia olha para ele – Vaza.

Assim ela e Maes voltam aos amassos.


	6. Diversão em grupo

_**eSummer**_

**Cap VI**

Riza estava sentada com Havoc, Mell, Roy e os outros rapazes, fazendo uma rodinha. Estavam arrumados de modo que Havoc ficasse de frente para ela, Mellissa ao seu lado, Roy ao lado da loura e os outros estavam dispersos, não prestavam atenção na conversa.

Danny Brosh estava avoado, olhando descaradamente para Maria, que ainda estava ocupada agarrando Gabriel. Fuery o imitava, mas era para Schiescka que olhava. Ed estava do outro lado, dando um piti por Winry estar agarrando Lipe, e Al tentava contê-lo. E Kaike... Bom, ele estava mais aéreo que outra coisa.

Quando Mellissa largou a quinta garrafa de cerveja que dividia com Riza, falou.

- Riz, sabia que o Jean sempre quis te beijar?

- Sério?

O louro não sabia onde colocar a cara, e sentia todos os olhares em cima de si. – Mell, para com isso!

A loura revira os olhos - Havoc, eu não mordo. Pelo menos, não na frente de todo mundo.

- Ah, capitã, isso...

- Eu já disse que tenho nome. – Ela se abaixa e o beija. – Era isso que queria?

Mellissa sorriu com a cena. Do canto do olho, conseguiu ver os outros rapazes. Roy estava se mordendo de raiva. Fuery, Falman, Breda e Brosh, estavam completamente atônitos. Kaike olhava enciumad0 – mas ele merecia -, e Maes não estava ali, então ela presumiu que estava dando uns amassos com a Gracia. Os Elric e os seus irmãos, e seu primo, estavam ocupados demais pra perceber, então não tinham reação. Finalmente, se levantou da cadeira, virando-se para Riza.

- Riz, eu quero mais bebida, vem comigo?

- Tá, claro.

- Vem também, Jean. – falou, entrando com os dois na casa.

Quando os três entraram, Breda olhou para os amigos. – O que diabos foi isso?!

Falman emendou. – A Hawkeye beijando o Havoc?!

Fuery continuou. – Como se não bastassem as outras meninas...

Roy revirou os olhos e reclamou, furioso. – NÃO ACREDITO QUE VIEMOS PRA CÁ PRA ISSO! – se levantou, e foi olhar uma planta num canto, que parecia ser interessante.

Claro que não ligava pra planta. Só queria entender o que estava sentindo. POR QUE se sentiu tão bravo, vendo Havoc e Riza?

Brosh riu baixinho, e falou para os amigos, ao ver o estado do General. – O Havoc conseguiu o que ele sempre quis. Ele deve estar é furioso.

-

-

Dentro da casa, Mellissa subia as escadas, seguindo Riza. Havoc estava estranhando um pouco tudo aquilo. Eles pararam na porta de um quarto, e a ruiva o encostou à parede.

- Jean, quero deixar claro uma coisa.

- O que foi?

- Nosso relacionamento NÃO É aberto, okay?

- Mas...

- Mas a Riza é minha amiga, e não é algo que nunca fizemos, então não tem problema... MAS É SÓ DESSA VEZ!

- Hai!

Então, Riza sorriu, abrindo a porta do quarto. Não que fizesse diferença ser o dela, ambas sempre dividiam quarto, afinal. Mell empurrou o loiro pra dentro, e fechou a porta.

A loura tomou o lugar da amiga, e empurrou Havoc na cama, ficando por cima dele, e o beijando novamente. Mell resmugou algo, e a fez levantar.

- Meu namorado, a preferência é minha.

-revira os olhos- Faça como quiser.

Mellissa sentou-se sobre Jean, com uma perna de cada lado de seus quadris, e o beijou de um modo um tanto quanto rude. Mas ele não reclamou. Apenas retribuiu.

- Que graça tem se apenas você se divertir, Mell? Eu não quero ficar olhando vocês, sabe?

- Oh, mas quanto a isso, Riz, fique a vontade.

A tenente sorriu maliciosamente, como o louro jamais havia visto. Ocupou o lugar que antes era de Mell, sentando-se da mesma maneira sedutora. Debruçou-se sobre o homem, beijando-o vorazmente, sua língua explorando todos os cantos da boca de Havoc.

Jean olhava para a colega como se não soubesse quem era ela. Seu sonho sempre fora beijá-la, mas estava com Mellissa no momento. E agora, ela o estava beijando. E não só! Estava sentada em cima de si, abrindo sua camisa, e arranhando sua pele. Ouvia gemidos, mas demorou a perceber que vinham de sua própria boca.

Riza sorriu, e se levantou, indo até Mellissa. – Isso vai ser demais!

- Tá brincando? Vai ser melhor que demais! –pausa- Claro que eu devia ficar zangada por meu namorado querer te agarrar, mas isso vai compensar.

A loura riu, olhando para Havoc momentaneamente. A ruiva a acompanhou, e enquanto a primeira ia até uma gaveta mexer em algo, retomou a brincadeira com Jean.

Como o louro já estava sem a blusa, Mell se distraiu com a calça jeans que ele usava, abrindo-a. Fê-la deslizar lentamente pelas pernas torneadas do homem, apertando e arranhando a pele. Depois sorriu, e voltou suas atenções para a boxer preta dele.

Deixou a mão deslizar por baixo do tecido, e alcançar seu membro. Começou a fazer movimentos, excitando-o. O homem não continha mais seus gemidos. Mas de repente, ela parou.

Sentiu as mãos serem trocadas por lábios que sabiam o que faziam. Os dentes arranhavam levemente toda a extensão sensível de Havoc. Quando ele finalmente criou coragem para ver quem era, não era exatamente quem ele esperava. Não era Mell, mas sim Riza.

Entreabriu os lábios para sibilar algo, mas sentiu a língua da loura em sua intimidade, e o que saiu foi apenas outro gemido. Pedi-la-ia para parar com aquilo, conhecia seu corpo e sabia que estava chegando ao seu limite, mas ela fazia aquilo tão bem... Deixou a cabeça cair novamente, e sentiu-se em seu ápice. Riza apenas levantou e foi até a amiga.

- Satisfeita agora? – a ruiva falou.

- Muito. Isso é divertido, ele é mais forte que o Kike.

Mell sorriu divertida com a resposta da amiga. Foi até ela, abraçando-a. Retirou sua blusa e seu short, deixando-a apenas em seu biquíni.

Riza fez o mesmo, retirando o vestido rosado da amiga. Deixaram as roupas caírem no chão, e voltaram a sua "presa". Trocaram um selinho e a loura retirou o biquíni, assim como a ruiva. Agora estavam nuas, igual a Havoc.

Trocaram um sorriso malicioso. A noite ia ser ótima.

Extremamente deliciosa.

-

-

Breda grunhiu. – Eles não iam pegar uma bebida?

- Iam. – Kike respondeu calmo.

- Cadê eles?

- No quarto de uma das duas.

- Como?

- Ah, não me digam que não perceberam o olhar malicioso das duas pra cima dele!

- E como você pode saber?

O moreno revirou os olhos. – Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito nada com elas. Só esperem, ele volta vivo.

-

-

Na manhã seguinte, estavam todos sentados a mesa, quando Riza levantou correndo. Os rapazes tinham acabado de ir embora.

- De novo?! – Mell falou

- Já é a terceira vez em menos de 10 minutos. – Winry respondeu.

Lipe olhou-as e falou. – O que a Hawkeye tem?

- Enjoo. – Gracia respondeu. – Ah, tenho duas teorias.

- Sobre o que? – Disse Riza, entrando na cozinha e sentando-se numa cadeira.

- Seu enjôo.

- Eu vou me arrepender de ouvir, mas fala.

- Um: você está de ressaca. –a morena fez uma pausa- Dois: Kaike vai ser pai.

Riza ficou vermelha, passou pra roxo, azul, verde e amarelo antes de gritar algo. – EU NÃO TO GRÁVIDA!

- Uh... okay, é ressaca. – falou e todos riram.

**Continua...**


End file.
